


He liked it. He like it a lot.

by StupidAnimeStuff (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef AU, Chef!Yuuri, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on Eat With Me, i wrote this while partially drunk not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/StupidAnimeStuff
Summary: Yuuri is a proud owner of his restaurant when a sudden grease fire destines him to buy a new pan. While in the store, he bumps into his new future rival.-Inspired by the movie Eat With MeLoosely inspired by an actual fued between two store owners in Pennsylvania.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: The people in real life that I ((loosely)) based this off of are not actually together. ;-;  
> However, the fanfic contains no spoilers for any of the Yuri!!! On Ice episodes.  
> Thank you for reading and dropping comments and kudos if you do, it means the world to me!

“I have the number 3!” Yuuri shouted from behind the kitchen window. He slung a white towel onto his shoulder, his hands wiping themselves off before he looked up and grabbed the next paper ticket. A blonde waitress came and picked up the plate, moving it out of the way of newer, incoming dishes.

  
“Business has been booming recently!” Mari said. She stuck her head from the other side of the window and watched her brother’s back as he grabbed a metal spoon and dished out a serving of rice onto a plate before whipping past her.

  
“Really?” He huffed.

  
“Really. I’ve never seen you busier back here. I’ve never seen you so excited either.”

  
“What can I say?” Yuuri said, a smirk tugging itself onto the corner of his mouth. “Food is what I live for.”

  
Mari smiled and blew air out of her nose, “Okay lover boy, out with the next order, my legs are getting numb.”

  
Yuuri chuckled and gave the hot and finished plate to Mari who gracefully took it and waltzed out of the back. The ambiance of the commotion from the main floor of the restaurant mixed with the sizzling and cooking of food behind him. Yuuri looked back up at the counter and found no ticket for him to follow through on.

  
‘Finally,’ He thought. ‘A break.’

  
Yuuri loved cooking and he loved owning his very own restaurant, however, he couldn’t lie that it was all very draining. He looked down at his stained, worn apron and smiled, his hands running over its patchy and thin white fabric. Yuuri fixed his glasses with his knuckle as he exited the kitchen and sat on a black booth seat just in front of the kitchen. He took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes trailing up the wall and to the clock that hung. It was almost closing time.

  
‘No wonder I’m not getting any orders.’ Yuuri thought as he smiled. Another successful day doing the job that he loved.

  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall that supported the booth, smiling. Yuuri heard footsteps trailing to where he was and then a small sigh.

  
“You don’t get tired of this?” Mari asked.

  
Yuuri opened his eyes and watched as she peeled off her half apron, that carried a notepad and her tips for the night, and set it down on the kitchen window. She turned back around and plopped next to the young brunet, slightly leaning into him. “Sometimes. Why, do you?”

  
“I do,” She stated, Yuuri’s smile turning into a straight line. “But then I remember why I’m doing what I’m doing and who I’m doing it for. I also remember that working for Mom and Dad would be significantly worse than being here.”

  
With that, both siblings burst into a fit of laughter, Yuuri’s cheeks turning pink. In the midst of their laughter, a popping noise arose from the kitchen. Yuuri stopped what he was doing and ran inside, finding a pan that was left on the stove up in flames.

  
“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he turned the stove off and ran to the other side of the kitchen. He heaved a big bag of baking soda off of a shelf and, running back over, poured a massive amount of white powder over the flames. Faint grey smoke filled the kitchen, Yuuri taking off and waving the white towel that was on his shoulder around in the air.  
Once the adrenaline in him calmed down, he turned to examine the pan.

  
“Which one was it?” Mari asked, sticking her head in.

  
“An old one,” Yuuri admitted.

  
“I knew we should have thrown those out once we got new ones!”

  
“Hey! These were the first ever appliances I used in this kitchen,” Yuuri explained. “They have meaning to me.”

  
“Well not to be mean, but Yuuri, you can’t use that pan anymore.”

  
“I know, I know.”

  
Yuuri tossed the pan, baking soda and all, into the kitchen trashcan. He felt a ping in his heart from the lost nostalgic feeling he had before. He brushed it off and sighed, turning away from it and walking back out of the kitchen.

  
“Well I needed to go to the store anyway. Might as well get a new pan and some more baking soda, I might have used too much.”

  
“Ah, okay. I’ll clean and lock up for you, go get some sleep.” Mari said, patting her brother on the back.

  
Yuuri smiled up at her and nodded his head. As he walked away, he heard Mari enter the kitchen and lightly swear to herself. Yuuri giggled as his hands reached behind him and fiddled with the tie that held his apron together. He stopped and placed the white cloth on a hook just outside of the kitchen. He entered the main room of his restaurant and slide behind a brown counter top. The place was small, but grand and tall in size. Brown, wooden, linoleum floors ran and met with a bright red wallpaper. Cute and elegant stained glass windows decorated the left wall, cascading different colors on the classic wooden table during the day. Now that it was nighttime, spotted flickering candles lit up select tables along with menu’s. Yuuri looked up from the counter as he gathered his coat and keys, admiring his creation. He’d worked many years to get his restaurant the way he truly envisioned it. Something felt off about it however, like something was missing. Yuuri could never tell what exactly.

  
He entangled keys in his hand and walked along the wooden floors, opening the glass door and stepping out into the night.

  
-

  
“I forgot what I needed,” Yuuri said to himself as he pushed a blue plastic cart through the aisles of the supermarket. He hadn’t written down a list of any kind considering the day before he’d put out a grease fire then immediately went home to bed. He sighed and remember at least two things he needed. Walking pass a couple aisles, he entered one and began searching for baking soda. His eyes landed on one similar in size to the one he had and hoisted it into his cart. He stepped back to the front of his cart and began to push with a little more force than before. Yuuri strolled over to the item section of the store, the kitchen appliances in sight. The brunet felt a lull in his mind and stomach. He felt horrible about throwing away that pan, he shouldn’t have left it on the stove like that! Yuuri knew he was an amateur cook, but he didn’t know that he was so clumsy as to leave the stove on, with a greasy pan on top of it!

  
Yuuri’s eyes landed on a pan, metal and shiny, and his hand reached out to touch it. It had a metal handle attached to an all-black pan, reflective enough for Yuuri to see himself in. Looking at it, it reminded him of when he first opened his restaurant.

 

  
_“Well son, you’ve done it.”_

  
_Yuuri’s dad walked into the restaurant, undecorated and walls completely bare of any color. His shoes tapped on the wooden floor as his eyes scanned the place and then settling on his son._

  
_“Yeah,” Yuuri said smiling back at him._

  
_He heard the door open again and his mom walked inside carrying a brown cardboard box with her. She set it down on a counter and sighed, her eyes doing the same as her husbands._

  
_“I’m so proud of you Yuuri!” She chirped._

  
_“What’s the box for?” Yuuri asked raising an eyebrow._

  
_“These? Well, when your father and I got married, we got an abundance of kitchen supplies that in the end, we really didn’t need. You however,” She said as she dug around in the box. Her hand pulled out a brand new shiny pan, “will need them!”_

 

  
Looking at the replacement, Yuuri felt a tug in his heart. He sighed and stepped back, more into the center of the aisle. He was going to walk back around when he felt something push him into the plastic cart, almost knocking it over. A flash of anger washed over him before Yuuri immediately became sympathetic. He turned around to face the something that’d knocked into him. His brown eyes met sky blue ones. Silver strands of hair flew messily into the taller man’s face as he smiled apologetically.

  
“Sorry,” Yuuri said quickly as if to not look like he was staring at the man.

  
“I’m sorry,” replied the taller man in a strange foreign accent.

  
“You’re not from here, are you?” Yuuri asked as he smiled. He absolutely loved accents and people that were not native to him.

  
“No I’m not, I’m originally from Russia. My name is Victor.”

  
Russia. Wow. Yuuri would have never guessed that even if given a million chances.

  
“Wow!” Yuuri said, his smiling widening. “I’m Yuuri by the way. This all must be extremely weird and different for you, isn’t it?” He gestured to a sigh next to the pan he’d just picked up that was written on Japanese.

  
“Not weird at all!” Victor laughed, he rested his elbow on his cart.

  
Both men stood parallel to each other in the aisle, letting other customers wiggle between them as their conversation went on. Yuuri learned that Victor had come to Russia for a fresh start and that he had bought out a store to start his new life in Japan. Yuuri let slip that he too was a business owner in Japan and when Victor asked about the new pan, Yuuri sighed, but explained the situation to his new friend. The two had started to stroll away from the aisle of kitchen utensils and towards the checkout counter. They both stood in line for the same one and after Yuuri finished talking, Victor turned to him while the lady scanned his things.

  
“It’s been amazing talking to you Yuuri! Maybe we should get coffee or something sometime.”

  
Yuuri felt a happiness sprout from his heart and visualize itself as a blush on the back of his neck. “That’d be lovely!”

  
Victor took out his phone, Yuuri glazing over his case that resembled that of a pink suit. It had a golden top with gold ties lacing around a faded pink shirt. Victor handed his phone to Yuuri, lit up with a ‘New Contact Information’ screen. Yuuri smiled as he put in his phone number and name, with an added smiley face emoji he didn’t think Victor would mind. He gave it back to Victor, his grasp very light and delicate. Their hands brushed against each other in the exchange, Yuuri’s heart fluttered at it. Victor texted him a simple ‘hello’ before parting with Yuuri.

  
While he was getting checked-out by the cashier, Yuuri felt as though he was in a dream. Victor seemed so nice and charming and boy did it set his heart ablaze.

  
-

  
That Monday, Yuuri drove to his work happy as a lark. Victor had texted him that Sunday and they’d both set up a time to go get coffee after Yuuri’s work on Tuesday at a little cafe that Yuuri highly recommend Victor to try. He pulled his car into the back of the building and had noticed something new. The red blaring lights of the clock on Yuuri’s car’s dash read four-thirty, yet despite the time, a new car had pulled into the opposite side of the building, where an old empty space sat.

  
When Yuuri bought his place, he bought the smaller half of one very large building, the money he had at the time was considerably small. For many years, the other half remained empty and vacant until today when he saw a red, shiny car in a parking space behind the other half. Yuuri squinted his eyes and scanned the brand-new looking car. He quickly shrugged it off and proceeded to get out and walk into the back entrance of his shop.

  
Walking to the front and setting his things down behind the counter, Yuuri made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing his apron from off the hook and flipping the light switches on. Again, he exited the restaurant, going back to his car to retrieve the bag from the supermarket with the pan and baking soda inside. The bag sat bundled in the backseat of the car, Yuuri hadn’t moved it since the trip since the baking soda bag was so heavy. The car door hung open as he tried to get a better grip on the bag, eventually just tugging the handles of it till it gave way. Carrying the bag like that of Santa Claus, he lifted his foot and shut the door with his leg.

  
Making his way to the back door, Yuuri set the bag down and scooted his goods inside, making sure to lock his car. That whole morning, he prepared certain things on the menu that took the longest, such as some of the soups and, turning the stove on low, he walked into the front again.

  
The clock on the restaurant's rich, red walls read five-thirty, which was when Mari should be getting there to help him out with the lunch food preparations. Everything they made, they made with care and like that of home cooked dishes. Waiters and waitresses that Yuuri had hired didn’t come until later since the place didn’t serve breakfast. He walked up to the glass door and unlocked them, even though he knew Mari had one.

  
-

  
“Did you know we have neighbors?” Mari asked as she rinsed her hands out in the sink.

  
“Yeah. Well, no. I saw a new car parked in the back, I thought it was suspicious.”

  
“Suspicious indeed.” Mari took a white towel and dried her hands. “We should bring them something, yanno? Like, some food as a welcoming gift.”

  
“That’s a great idea!” Yuuri added as he started to run the tap water again. He lathered his hands up with soap and began to swish them around in the water. Mari looked at him and wondered what had made him so happy and cheerful that day. However, she didn't ask. Instead she poked her head out of the kitchen and stared down the long hallway into the front.

  
“Oh, one of the waitresses, Maho, is here. I guess if we want to welcome our new neighbors, we’d better do it before the lunch crowd comes in.”

  
Yuuri nodded at Mari as she left the kitchen and disappeared into the front of the restaurant. He quickly fixed up a plate and wrapped it up so it didn’t lose its warmth. He skipped taking his apron off since he’d have to put it back on anyway and shuffled out into the front. Yuuri waved at Maho before turning around, using his back to push open the front glass door, and leaving. He trailed up the concrete sidewalk and knocked on the new glass door that had been installed. Yuuri saw something from inside the place move so he knew that someone had heard him. The cook looked down at his feet, a nervous habit when meeting new people. He didn’t hate it, just was nervous when he knew it was going to happen and last minute nerves hit him like a train wreck. He saw someone had walked up to the door, so he looked up to meet Victor’s face. The taller man raised an eyebrow, probably just as confused as Yuuri, whose eyes had grown wide. Victor of course opened the door and let Yuuri inside.

  
“You’re our neighbor?” Yuuri asked turning back around to look at Victor.

  
“Wait your next door?! What a coincidence.” Victor said as his hand reached up to rub his head. He smiled and looked down at the cook who was blushing profusely.

  
“T-This is for you,” Yuuri said, basically shoving the plate of food into Victor’s arms.

  
Victor turned slightly pink at the gesture and smiled warmly at the brunet. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

  
Just then, an overwhelming feeling washed over Yuuri. Victor lead Yuuri around the currently sparse building and started spouting off about his plans but Yuuri only heard some of it. The whole time he was memorized by Victor’s voice, his charm, his amazing personality. This scared the shit out of Yuuri. He didn’t view Victor as competition, especially because he thought he heard something of Victor going into the candy business, but as a place that dishes out food, he was. Besides a slight twinge of competitiveness boiling inside of Yuuri, he felt something else pull at his heartstrings. Now that he was really starting to get to know Victor, he felt like he might not want to stop learning about him.

  
“Well I better go Victor. It was great, you explaining everything to me and all, but lunch hour starts pretty soon and I have to start preparing everything.” Yuuri said after he found a perfect dip in their conversation.

  
Victor looked slightly disappointed but gave a look that said he understood. He thanked Yuuri again for bringing him the food and with that, Yuuri left the soon to be candy metropolis. As soon as he was out of sight from Victor, Yuuri collapsed on the pavement. What he was feeling in his heart and in his mind, were totally ripping him apart. Nothing quite made sense to him at this moment, no way to define what was happening to him. The only thing he was for sure of was that he and Victor were still on for Tuesday and that if he didn’t get back to the kitchen at that very moment, Mari might lose her mind.

  
-

  
The week has gone by so fast Yuuri didn’t know how he’d managed. So many things were happening all at once, it was hard for the cook to sort it all out. His heart constantly tugged him to go talk to Victor, but that only reminded him of the coffee date that’d taken place earlier that week. It couldn’t have gone worse, in Yuuri’s opinion. He was unbelievably awkward the whole time and it was mostly Victor talking or telling stories, which Yuuri loved but he felt horrible because he wasn’t contributing. He’d also almost spilled his coffee all over Victor, he was a mess. And he knew it. On the other hand, business had been doing great, just as Yuuri hoped it did. Until it didn’t. Victor officially opened on Friday and Yuuri had never been more scared in his life.

  
He walked out of the front to go make sure Victor was ready for his opening day when he was met face-to-face with a long line of people standing outside of Victor’s store. People of all ages had been mixed in and suddenly Yuuri’s legs couldn’t move anymore. He stood there, looking at the sea of hungry consumers when he forced himself to look into large, glass window that had the shop’s name and logo printed on it. In the window display sat massive stuffed poodles with fabric draped all around them. They absolutely sparkled from head to paw and they were positioned as if they were running towards a shelf that housed many small and intricate sweets, specifically chocolate. Inside the actual place, kids ran around, most with ice cream in their hands, others were munching on chocolate sweets.

 

  
_Yuuri’s restaurant had been open a week and to say business was slow would be an understatement. He’d started advertising deals and specials for customers, but this was to no avail. He sat puzzled at one of the wooden tables in the middle of the main floor. His glasses lay beside him as his hands buried themselves in his eye sockets._

  
_“Hey, you okay?” He heard a voice say. Mari._

  
_“Yeah, yeah, I’m all good.”_

  
_“I know it's been a rough opening week, but hey! The only way out is up!” Mari said as her hand patted Yuuri’s back. Yuuri let out a groan to her sappy optimism. “You're taking this all on yourself Yuuri. You need to stop that and ask for help! Speak up! It's what I’m here for, so you don't have to handle this business by yourself.”_

  
_Yuuri smile and released his grip from his face, eyes meeting with Mari’s._

 

  
Lots of commotion inside and outside of the business and honestly, Yuuri could not be more jealous. He turned on his heels and walked back inside of his restaurant, relieving Mari of chief duty.

  
“That was quick,” She said.

  
“Hey well, he doesn’t seem to need any help.” Yuuri muttered, it came out angrier than he intended.

  
“What do you mean?” Mari asked her voice now firm.

  
“Go see for yourself,” Yuuri replied as he started to wash his hands, his back facing Mari. He heard her sigh and her footsteps trail away from him. As soon as he was sure she was gone, his hands gripped the rim of the sink.

  
“Just as everything was looking up, Mr. Perfect decides to open his amazing business right next to mine! I knew I should have bought that half even if I didn’t have the money for it-ugh.” Yuuri stopped himself before he got too worked up. He dried his hands and, pushing his glasses up, ran the towel over his face. A sigh slithered it's way up his throat, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

  
-

  
“I say you go and talk to him.”

  
“No.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“No.”

  
“Yuuri get off your ass! It’s been two weeks since you’ve seen, much less spoken, to the poor guy. Why are you being like this?”

  
“Why don’t you go ask Mr. Perfect that…” Yuuri mumbled to himself, although he knew Mari had heard it.

  
“Mr. Who-“

  
“Nothing-just…forget it okay? I don’t want to see him or his stupid candy right now.” Yuuri said.

  
Him and Mari had been doing dishes for a while and she wanted him to go talk to Victor. Yuuri knew she wanted him to go talk to Victor. More specifically, she knew Yuuri knew she knew.

  
Regardless if it was passed closing time for Yuuri’s restaurant, Victor’s candy emporium was still thriving. Mari stopped washing the dish she had in her hand and looked over at Yuuri.

  
“I know-or, I at least have some idea of what you feel. It doesn’t take a genius to see that since Victor has opened, we’ve been slowly losing customers. I can’t wrack my brain around specifically why because that doesn't make sense, but it’s just what happens when you’re in this sort of business. But Yuuri, you were so happy when you came back on Monday. I want you to at least give him a chance. I know you won’t go alone so I’ll-“

  
“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. He tried to sound as reluctant as he could but deep down he knew his heart was doing somersaults.

  
Him and Mari finished the dishes and cleaned up the rest of the place, Yuuri being somewhat quick in his pace. The pair walked out of the restaurant, locking the doors behind them. Now that the excitement from opening day had died down, there was no longer a throng of people awaiting entrance into Victor’s shop. Mari lead the way and she let her hand grip the cold metal handle before turning and looking at Yuuri, who was now shaking quite visibly. Mari gave Yuuri the ‘it’ll be okay’ expression and pulled the door open. Immediately the two were hit with excited cheers and commotion from the crowd inside. Yuuri shakily walked inside, his hands stuffing themselves in his pocket to take his mind off of his nerves.

  
Golden wallpaper lined the walls and reflected light from small chandeliers placed in an orderly fashion on the ceiling. Red frames hung around the windows and red tabled with golden chaired dotted the perimeter of one section, leaving the floor open for guests to walk through. An ice cream bar planted on one side, children surrounding it trying to see what flavor they wanted. Further down, red rubber steps cascaded into a candy section, this side solely dedicated to sweets of all kinds. Yuuri assumed everything here was decked with a Russian flare to it, maybe that’s why the business was doing so well.

  
Mari shoved him along, down the steps and into the candy parlor where it was even grander. Yuuri was taken aback by how fast Victor was at putting all of this up, then he saw how many workers Victor had hired. People in brightly red colored apron with flared out sleeves smiled cheerfully at customers, bagging items in rainbow printed bags with the name of the shop on them. Vibrant blue and pink ribbons wrapped themselves up shelves decorated with stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. White caskets were filled with candy of all kinds, people stuffed in bunches with baskets full of these candies were wandering around the shop. Yuuri spotted Victor behind a white marble counter next to another worker, smiling and talking to a customer. He pulled out a rainbow printed bag and started to scan and fill it with the various sweet the customer had purchased. Yuuri started to stagger backwards, he wasn’t entirely comfortable. Mari nudged him along but upon seeing him in this state, she took him by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the store. On her way she grabbed a basket and shoved it into Yuuri’s hands.

  
“Go on, pick something out. I know that you at least want to try something,” she insisted.

  
“I-I don’t-“

  
Yuuri felt a tap on his shoulder and his grip on his basket tightened, his knuckles turning white. He slowly turned around to see Victor smiling down at him.

  
“I didn’t expect you to be here. Want some help?” Victor asked.

  
Yuuri turned around and saw no sign of Mari anywhere.

  
‘That little son of a-‘

  
“Yes, I would love some help.”

  
Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s and guided him through the brightly colored aisles. Victor would occasionally stop and reach out for a sweet, wrapped in a clear plastic, and explain what is was and how it was made. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as Victor did so, the touches they shared now very intimate. Victor reached to a higher shelf and brought down chocolate shaped like a pair of ice skates, the wrapper making noise in his touch.

  
“It’s a new mold I found, I think it’s quite pretty. What about you?” Victor asked.

  
“It’s beautiful, like everything else in here.”

  
He heard Victor laugh at that, a ‘thank you’ slithering its way down Yuuri’s neck. This sent goosebumps down Yuuri’s spine and fanned out, engulfing his entire body.

  
They started walking again, Yuuri forcing himself to talk despite his high anxiety level. “So, why did you decide to go into the candy business? I mean, you could practically do anything, so why this?”

  
“I needed a break from my old life I guess,” Victor sighed, his expression turning soft. “I was...how would you call it? Busy? Overwhelmed? Anyway, you get what I mean. Candy, specifically chocolate, became a hobby, a pastime. Then when I decided enough was enough, I came here and then-well then is now.”

  
At this point Victor was so close to Yuuri’s face, Yuuri could see the hints of white and an iridescent silver designs of Victor's eyes. Before he was tempted to lean on, Yuuri took a step back and smiled up at the taller man.

  
Victor lead them to the counter, a free cash register and spot open for the taking. As Victor packed the items in the bag, Yuuri thought about what he was doing. The ‘helping the competition’ turned more into a ‘supporting a friend’ kind of feeling. However the word ‘friend’ didn't quite fit Yuuri’s image of Victor. He wanted him to be something else, something much more.

  
Victor smiled at him and pushed the bag in his direction. After paying Yuuri took the bag in his hands and worked up enough courage to speak.  
“I know I’ve been sort of...off...these last couple of days and I want to apologize for that. I-”

  
“Before you say anything else,” Victor interrupted.

  
Yuuri held his tongue and watched as Victor untied his apron and walked from out from behind the counter. He nodded at the worker next to him, she nodded back. With that he look Yuuri’s arm again and led him out of the door and into the fresh, night air.

  
“Continue,” Victor said as they started to walk down the street, the lamps lighting their way. He let go of Yuuri’s arm but continued to walk close to him. This made Yuuri sad from the loss of contact between them.

  
“O-Oh, um...I wanted to apologize for being so ridiculous-and I,” Yuuri stopped in his tracks, Victor stopping to. He gazed up and into Victor's royally blue eyes, the street lamps making them shine like fireflies. Yuuri’s breath was caught in his thrust for a moment as he looked at Victor. He swallowed hard and continued,“I really like you Victor. It's taken me a while, mostly because I’m so stubborn, to figure that out. So I-I want whatever we have to continue.”

  
“Me too Yuuri,” Victor gleamed. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s scalp, a tiny gasp coming from the brunet. “Only, I feel a bit different now.”

  
“I do too.”

  
Yuuri, with a sudden shot of confidence, pushed up into his toes and brushed his lips against Victor's, as if to ask for permission. Victor leaned in and met Yuuri’s, their first kiss. All Yuuri could think about was how plush, soft, yet cold Victor's lips felt. Just as quick as it began, it was over but Yuuri couldn't stop smiling after the connection. They started back down the street, this time walking closer to each other than before. Yuuri reached out with his free hand and wrapped his pinky finger around Victor's.

  
Victor hummed cheerfully before taking Yuuri’s full hand in his, their bodies walking closer together. Yuuri dared to let his mind wander about his future, specifically his future with Victor now in his life. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

  
“Do you want to come back to my place for the night?” Victor asked Yuuri, his head turning in the brunet's direction, a smirk playing on his lips.

  
“You don't have to-”

  
“I have a dog.”

  
“Yes,” Yuuri immediately agreed, sending a smile to both men’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The bond over dogs.
> 
> [You can find me here on Tumblr!](http://stupid-anime-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
